The present invention relates to an anal incontinence disease treatment apparatus and method. More specifically, the invention relates to an anal incontinence disease treatment apparatus and method for surgical application in the abdomen of a patient for forming a restricted fecal passageway in the colon or rectum. The term patient includes an animal or a human being.
Anal incontinence disease is a widespread medical problem. Several kinds of sphincter plastic surgery are used today to remedy anal incontinence. There is a prior manually operated sphincter system in an initial clinical trial phase where a hydraulic sphincter system connected to a reservoir placed in the scrotum is developed. A disadvantage of this system is that thick, hard fibrosis is created around the reservoir by pump movements making the system useless sooner or later.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,443 discloses a hydraulic anal sphincter under both reflex and voluntary control. A pressure controlled inflatable artificial sphincter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,377.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new convenient anal incontinence disease treatment apparatus, the performance of which may be affected by the patient at any time after operation, in particular when various needs arise over the day, so that the patient always is satisfied.
Accordingly, there is provided an anal incontinence disease treatment apparatus, comprising an operable restriction device implanted in a patient and engaging the colon or engaging the rectum to form a restricted fecal passageway in the colon or rectum, a source of energy for energizing the restriction device, and a control device operable from outside the patient""s body for releasing energy from the source of energy, wherein the released energy is used in connection with the operation of the restriction device.
As a result, the advantage is achieved that the implanted restriction device can be non-invasively operated, when the restriction device has to be adjusted. Furthermore, the apparatus of the invention provides a simple and effective control of the energy supplied to implanted components of the apparatus which ensures long reliable function of the apparatus, possibly for the rest of the patient""s life.
The restriction device preferably controls the cross-sectional area of the fecal passageway in the colon or rectum, which gives the advantage that the patient is enabled to adjust the cross-sectional area of the fecal passageway whenever he likes during the day. This advantage should not be underestimated, because in case the patient would need to vomit it would be very difficult for him to do so if he were unable to immediately enlarge the cross-sectional area of the fecal passageway.
The control device may also control the restriction device. The control device may comprise an internal control unit, preferably including a microprocessor, implanted in the patient for controlling the restriction device. The control device may further comprise an external control unit outside the patient""s body, wherein the internal control unit is programmable by the external control unit, for example for controlling the restriction device over time. Alternatively, the internal control unit may control the restriction device over time in accordance with an activity schedule program, which may be adapted to the patient""s needs.
Conveniently, the external control unit may load the internal control unit with data in accordance with a loading mode only authorized for a doctor. For specialized controls of the restriction device, the external control unit may control the internal control unit in accordance with a doctor mode only authorized for the doctor. For simple controls of the restriction device, the external control unit may control the internal control unit in accordance with a patient mode permitted for the patient. Thus, by using the external control unit in accordance with different modes it is possible to have certain functions of the restriction device controlled by the patient and other more advanced functions controlled by the doctor resulting, which enables a flexible post-operation treatment of the patient.
Generally, the apparatus further comprises an operation device implanted in the patient for operating the restriction device, wherein the control device controls the operation device to operate the restriction device. The control device may directly power the operation device with energy released from the source of energy and/or power other implanted energy consuming components of the apparatus. The term xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d is used to mean, on one hand, that the operation device is powered with released energy while the latter is being released by the control device, on the other hand, that the released energy may be somewhat delayed, in the order of seconds, by for instance an energy stabilizer before powering the operation device. The advantage of directly using energy as it is released is that the apparatus can be of a very simple design and the few components involved makes the apparatus extremely reliable.
The restriction device may be non-inflatable, i.e. with no hydraulic fluid involved for the adjustments of the restriction device. This eliminates problems with fluid leaking from the restriction device.
The operation device may comprise hydraulic means and at least one valve for controlling a fluid flow in the hydraulic means. The control device may suitably comprise a wireless remote control for controlling the valve. The restriction device may comprise hydraulic means and the operation device may comprise a reservoir forming a fluid chamber with a variable volume connected to the hydraulic means. The operation device may distribute fluid from the chamber to the hydraulic means by reduction of the volume of the chamber and withdraw fluid from the hydraulic means to the chamber by expansion of the volume of the chamber.
In accordance with a first main aspect of the invention, the source of energy is external to the patient""s body and the control device releases wireless energy from the source of energy. An energy storage device, preferably an electric accumulator, may be implanted in the patient for storing the wireless energy released from the external source of energy. The electric accumulator may comprise at least one capacitor or at least one rechargeable battery, or a combination of at least one capacitor and at least one rechargeable battery. Alternatively, a battery may be implanted in the patient for supplying electric energy to implanted electric energy consuming components of the apparatus, in addition to the supply of wireless energy. Where the control device comprises an implanted control unit the electronic circuit thereof and the restriction device may be directly powered with transformed wireless energy, or energy from either the implanted energy storage device or battery.
In a first particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the operation device comprises a motor, preferably an electric motor which may have electrically conductive parts made of plastics. The motor may include a rotary motor, wherein the control device is adapted to control the rotary motor to rotate a desired number of revolutions. Alternatively, the motor may include a linear motor, or a hydraulic or pneumatic fluid motor, wherein the control device is adapted to control the fluid flow through the fluid motor. Motors currently available on the market are getting smaller and smaller. Furthermore, there is a great variety of control methods and miniaturized control equipment available. For example, a number of revolutions of a rotary motor may be analyzed by a Hall-element just a few mm in size.
In a second particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the control device is adapted to shift polarity of the released energy to reverse the operation device. The operation device may suitably comprise an electric motor and the released energy may comprise electric energy.
In a third particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the restriction device is operable to perform a reversible function and there is a reversing device implanted in the patient for reversing the function performed by the restriction device. Such a reversing function preferably involves enlarging and restricting the fecal passageway by the restriction device, suitably in a stepless manner. In this connection, the control device suitably controls the reversing device, which may include a switch, to reverse the function performed by the restriction device. The reversing device may comprise hydraulic means including a valve for shifting the flow direction of a fluid in the hydraulic means. Alternatively, the reversing device may comprise a mechanical reversing device, such as a switch or a gear box.
Where the reversing device comprises a switch the control device suitably controls the operation of the switch by shifting polarity of released energy supplied to the switch. The switch may comprise an electric switch and the source of energy may supply electric energy for the operation of the switch. The switch mentioned above may comprise an electronic switch or, where applicable, a mechanical switch.
In accordance with the third particular embodiment, the operation device preferably comprises a motor, wherein the reversing device reverses the motor.
In a fourth particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the restriction device comprises hydraulic means, for example including an expansible/contractible cavity for fluid. The operation device preferably comprises a pump for pumping a fluid in the hydraulic means, a motor for driving the pump, a valveless fluid conduit between the pump and the hydraulic means of the restriction device, and a reservoir for fluid, wherein the reservoir forms part of the conduit. All of the hydraulic components involved are preferably devoid of any non-return valve. This is of great advantage, because with valves involved there is always a risk of malfunction due to improperly working valves, especially when long time periods passes between valve operations. The reservoir may form a fluid chamber with a variable volume, and the pump may distribute fluid from the chamber to the hydraulic means of the restriction device by reduction of the volume of the chamber and withdraw fluid from the hydraulic means to the chamber by expansion of the volume of the chamber.
In accordance with a second main aspect of the invention, the source of energy is implanted in the patient. Thus, the control device releases energy from the implanted source of energy from outside the patient""s body. This solution is advantageous for embodiments of the apparatus that have a relatively high energy consumption which cannot be satisfied by direct supply of wireless energy.
The source of energy thus implanted may comprise an accumulator, preferably an electric source of energy, such as a battery having a life-time of at least 10 years.
The above first, second, third and fourth particular embodiments described in connection with the first main aspect of the invention are also applicable in accordance with the second main aspect of the invention, i.e. where the source of energy is implanted.
All of the above embodiments may be combined with at least one implanted sensor for sensing at least one physical parameter of the patient, wherein the control device may control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. For example, the sensor may comprise a pressure sensor for directly or indirectly sensing the pressure in the fecal passageway. The pressure sensor may be any suitable known or conventional pressure sensor such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,731, 4,846,181, 4,738,267, 4,571,749, 4,407,296 or 3,939,823; or an NPC-102 Medical Angioplasty Sensor. The expression xe2x80x9cindirectly sensing the pressure in the fecal passagewayxe2x80x9d should be understood to encompass the cases where the sensor senses the pressure against the restriction device or human tissue of the patient. Where the control device comprises an internal control unit implanted in the patient, the internal control unit may suitably directly control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. In response to signals from the sensor, for example pressure, the patient""s position or any other important physical parameter, the internal control unit may send information thereon to outside the patient""s body. The control unit may also automatically control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. For example, the control unit may control the restriction device to further restrict the fecal passageway in the colon in response to the sensor sensing that the patient is lying, or enlarge the fecal passageway in response to the sensor sensing an abnormally high pressure against the restriction device.
Where the control device comprises an external control unit outside the patient""s body, the external control unit may, suitably directly, control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. The external control unit may store information on the physical parameter sensed by the sensor and may be manually operated to control the restriction device based on the stored information. In addition, there may be at least one implanted sender for sending information on the physical parameter sensed by the sensor.
An external data communicator may be provided outside the patient""s body and an internal data communicator may be implanted in the patient for communicating with the external communicator. The implanted communicator may feed data related to the patient, or related to the implanted restriction device, back to the external communicator. Alternatively or in combination, the external communicator may feed data to the internal communicator. The implanted communicator may suitably feed data related to at least one physical signal of the patient.
Generally, the apparatus of the invention may comprise a switch implanted in the patient for directly or indirectly switching the energy released from the source of energy. The restriction device may control the cross-sectional area of the fecal passageway. For example, the restriction device may be operable to open and close the fecal passageway or may steplessly control the cross-sectional area of the fecal passageway. A pressure sensor may be provided for directly or indirectly sensing the pressure in the fecal passageway. The control device may control the restriction device in response to signals from the pressure sensor.
The apparatus may comprise an implanted energy transfer device, wherein the control device releases electric energy and the energy transfer device transfers the electric energy into kinetic energy for, preferably direct, operation of the restriction device. Suitably, an implanted stabilizer, such as a capacitor or a rechargeable accumulator, or the like, may be provided for stabilizing the electric energy released by said control device. In addition, the control device may release energy for a determined time period or in a determined number of energy pulses. Finally, the restriction device may be non-inflatable.
All of the above embodiments are preferably remote controlled. Thus, the control device advantageously comprises a wireless remote control transmitting at least one wireless control signal for controlling the restriction device. With such a remote control it will be possible to adapt the function of the apparatus to the patient""s need in a daily basis, which is beneficial with respect to the treatment of the patient.
The wireless remote control may be capable of obtaining information on the condition of the implanted restriction device and of controlling the restriction device in response to the information. Also, The remote control may be capable of sending information related to the restriction device from inside the patient""s body to the outside thereof.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the wireless remote control comprises at least one external signal transmitter or tranceiver and at least one internal signal receiver or transciever implanted in the patient. In another particular embodiment of the invention, the wireless remote control comprises at least one external signal reciever or transceiver and at least one internal signal transmitter or transceiver implanted in the patient.
The remote control may transmit a carrier signal for carrying the control signal, wherein the carrier signal is frequency, amplitude or frequency and amplitude modulated and is digital, analog or digital and analog. Also the control signal used with the carrier signal may be frequency, amplitude or frequency and amplitude modulated.
The control signal may comprise a wave signal, for example, a sound wave signal, such as an ultrasound wave signal, an electromagnetic wave signal, such as an infrared light signal, a visible light signal, an ultra violet light signal, a laser signal, a micro wave signal, a radio wave signal, an x-ray radiation signal, or a gamma radiation signal. Where applicable, two or more of the above signals may be combined.
The control signal may be digital or analog, and may comprise an electric or magnetic field. Suitably, the wireless remote control may transmit an electromagnetic carrier wave signal for carrying the digital or analog control signal. For example, use of an analog carrier wave signal carrying a digital control signal would give safe communication. The control signal may be transmitted in pulses by the wireless remote control.
In all of the above solutions, the control device advantageously releases energy from the source of energy in a non-invasive, mechanical or non-mechanical manner.
The control device may release magnetic, electromagnetic, kinetic or thermal energy, or non-magnetic, non-thermal, non-electromagnetic or non-kinetic energy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide methods for treating anal incontinence disease.
Accordingly, in accordance with a first alternative there is provided a method of treating anal incontinence disease, comprising the steps of implanting an operable restriction device in a patient engaging the colon or rectum to form a restricted fecal passageway in the colon or rectum, providing a source of energy for energizing the restriction device, and controlling the source of energy to release energy for use in connection with the operation of the restriction device. The method may further comprise using energy released from the source of energy to operate the restriction device to enlarge and reduce, respectively, the fecal pasageway.
In accordance with a second alternative there is provided a method of treating anal incontinence disease, comprising the steps of placing at least two laparascopical trocars in a patient""s body, inserting a dissecting tool through the trocars and dissecting an area of the colon or rectum, placing an operable restriction device in the dissected area, so that the restriction device engages the colon close to the cardia or engages the rectum to form a restricted fecal passageway in the colon or rectum, implanting a source of energy in the patient, and controlling the implanted source of energy from outside the patient""s body to release energy for use in connection with the operation of the restriction device.
In accordance with a third alternative there is provided a method of treating anal incontinence disease, comprising the steps of placing at least two laparascopical trocars in a patient""s body, inserting a dissecting tool through the trocars and dissecting an area of the colon or rectum, implanting an operable restriction device in the dissected area, so that the restriction device engages the colon rectum to form a restricted fecal passageway in the colon or rectum, implanting an energy transfer device in the patient, providing an external source of energy, controlling the external source of energy to release wireless energy, and transferring the wireless energy by the energy transfer device into energy for use in connection with the operation of the restriction device.